Reunited
by Patrece
Summary: John thought he would be single for a while but when he runs into two of his exs he decides to give one of those relationships another go but which one!


John had been broken up with Marty for a while now and thought that he would remain single for a while but running into two of his exs has caused him to rethink that idea. Now the only problem was choosing which one to be with; although he was leaning more towards Natalie he still cared for Evangeline. As he was thinking about the two women his brother Michael taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey John what is on your mind." Michael asks his brother as he sits down.

"I would answer you but I know you already know the answer to that question." John sips his drink and stares at his brother.

"Since you want to get right to the point; I will give you my two cents on the problem." Michael orders a drink from the waitress and John nods for a refill. "Evangeline is successful and sophisticated woman who happens to be pretty and I get along well with her." "Natalie is working her way to a successful career; she is a few years younger than us so I cannot hold that against her, she is maturing which again I cannot hold against her, she has a huge heart and is there for the people she loves no matter what, and Natalie is sexy as hell." Michael takes a few swallows of his drink.

"Glad to know that you check out both of my women although you say you are a happily married man; I wonder about you bro," John laughs.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with looking just as long as I don't touch." Michael signals for the waitress. "My wife and I have already had that talk concerning both of us."

"Oh so Marcy has been checking out other man huh." John laughs.

Michael gives the waitress his order and watches as she pays too much attention to his brother.

"Sir is there anything else I could get for you another drink perhaps?"

"No this is fine for now." John looks away causing the waitress to stare at him for a second before she walks away to the next table.

"Wow it must be exhausting to have all that female attention center on you." "For your information there is nothing wrong with checking out a good looking person every now and then." "It helps in the bedroom as well."

"I so did not need to hear that." John shudders. "Seriously I don't know what to do." John watches as the waitress returns with his brother's drink but spends the majority of her time staring at him.

"You know what will make the decision even more difficult?" Michael sips his drink.

"No what will," John asks.

"Having countless women come on to you while you are trying to decide or making the one you choose feel secure."

"The one I choose should know that she is the one I want to be with; I am ready to settle down."

Michael chokes a little on his drink. "Are you serious?" "I thought no women could tame John Mcbain." "Wow I cannot wait to see how everything turns out."

"Hey bro sooner or later I would want to settle down and raise a family." "The whole Marty ordeal showed me that I am ready."

"Yea that was trip; Marty having a nervous breakdown and thinking she was pregnant."

John drinks his whiskey and thinks back on the issue. Marty had miscarried in her last relationship before John and had taken a defective pregnancy test. When she found out she was not actually pregnant; she pretended to be and stole a baby from a nearby hospital.

"Hello John are you still here?" Michael waves a hand in front of his brother's face.

"Huh oh yea I was just thinking back about that incident." "I still cannot believe she went after Natalie and Evangeline." John sips his drink.

"Yea that was insane to kidnap both women and have them locked up for that week with barely any food or water was crazy." "What possessed her to come after them like that?"

"Natalie and I were spending a lot of time together working on the Brahman case and Evangeline and I had seen each other at the square and had that long chat." Those events triggered her."

"Have you been to visit her recently?"

"I had to interview Alice and while there I paid her a visit." "She seems to be doing much better but I have my alarms about her state of mine."

"With good reason; do you think it is wise to see her?"

"Well Dr. Jenkins said that I should visit from time to time to help her face reality."

"Just make sure it does not affect your life." "I know my big brother likes to be the hero."

"No one was the hero in that case; two women were hurt and a baby was stolen."

"How do you think she will react when she hears about you settling down?"

"Hopefully her treatment will have worked and she will not come after my future wife."

"Can I talk to Marcy about your little predicament?" Michael sips his drink.

"Now why would you do that; you know she has problems with both women."

"All the more reason to get her opinion on the matter," Michael smiles.

"You are such a bonehead."

"I learn from the best."

John gives his brother a look. "You know to be the smart one you sure can act dumb."

"How?" "Evangeline helped Todd get back custody of his son from us and Natalie helped put her brother behind bars." "That's how it is in Llanview; families have big problems."

"It sucked that Evangeline helped Todd instead of helping you; that is one of the reasons we argued and eventually broke up." "Although Natalie was doing her job which I can understand she still helped to put her maybe brother in law in jail."

"So can I tell her; man I cannot hide anything from her."

"Alright just make sure she stays quiet on the matter."

"Will do; so on the topic of in laws what are you going to do about your possible in laws?"

"No idea." "Having to deal with Manning and Buchanan will be a struggle but on the other hand dealing with Evangeline's mother and sister is going to be no picnic either."

"Hope you can handle whichever family you choose." Michael finishes the rest of his drink.

"I hope so too." John drinks the last of his drink.


End file.
